


Requiem

by Wolfsbride



Category: British Actor RPF, James Bond (Movies) RPF
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:22:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfsbride/pseuds/Wolfsbride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel needs help coping with the events in the chapel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Requiem

Dimly Judi hears Sam calling cut but she’s more focused on Daniel. His hand is still cupping the side of her head and his face is pressed tight against her temple. She can feel him trembling. 

She wants to hold him but he’s clutching her so tightly she can’t move. There’s a minute of silence where everyone seems to be holding their breath and then the set explodes into sound. Around her, the crew is breaking down the equipment but she and Daniel are frozen in that horrible moment. She can’t claim to know what Daniel is thinking, but she can make an educated guess. 

“Hey. Dan. Come on. It’s alright.” She keeps her voice soft. 

He shakes against her and breathes raggedly. 

She can’t imagine how uncomfortable he must be kneeling like he is but her body is certainly beginning to complain. She tries again to move but he’s still clinging to her like he thinks she’s going to vanish. She doesn’t want to do it but it seems the only thing that will work.

“Daniel!” She snaps. “You’re hurting me.”

He makes a sound like he’s dying and starts to straighten, bringing her with him. This allows her to free one arm which she wraps around him as far as she can. She keeps talking to him quietly, trying to bring him out of his dark thoughts. 

Judi hears footsteps and then Sam is kneeling next to them. She angles her gaze toward him and he gives her a reassuring smile. “Last scene of the day, we can call it quits.” He puts a hand under Daniel’s arm and helps him up. Judi, who is being held by Daniel, gets helped up by default. Sam makes sure they’re both steady on their feet before turning away. 

Thank God for Sam, Judi thinks as she guides Daniel off set. He’s cleared the way so that they don’t run into any curious crew members. Beside her, Daniel is silent.

She’s glad for the studio provided transportation as Daniel seems unable to drive. She gives the address of his hotel since it’s closer. Daniel stares out the window and she doesn’t press him to talk. When the driver stops to drop them off, she has to get his door after getting out. And then she has to help him out of the car. 

The silence follows them into the hotel and onto the lift. Judi slips her hand into his and is pleased when he grips it tightly. At least he’s not totally lost.

There’s still a bit of light coming through the windows of Daniel’s hotel suite so Judi doesn’t bother to turn on any of the lamps. She removes her coat, gloves and scarf and just drops them on the floor. She does the same with Daniel’s jacket.

She steers him through to the bedroom, but once there, she hesitates. She had planned to just lie on the bed with him but something tells her more is needed. She remembers how she felt when Michael died: numb to everything. Work had been her saving grace. The only thing that had made her feel alive.

That in mind, she unbuttons her blouse and then takes one of Daniel’s hands in hers. She presses it against her chest, just above the lace of her bra and then covers it with her own. “I’m right here, Dan. See? I’m okay.” She makes her tone as firm as she can without slipping into her M voice. That would only cause more problems she thinks.

As they stand together, Judi can feel her heart starting to race in spite of the situation. Slowly, Daniel’s eyes lose the faraway look and he focuses on her. He shudders. 

Moving his hand from her chest, Judi leads him to the bed and they both sink down onto it. Daniel immediately pulls her close and rests his head on her bosom. She strokes his hair over and over. She’s lost track of how long they have been lying there when Daniel finally speaks.

“I don’t want to lose you.” His voice is hushed.

She knows he doesn’t mean _lose_ as in her leaving him for someone else. It’s not something they’ve actually talked about. It looks like they’re going to have that conversation now.

“Oh Dan. I’m not planning to drop dead, any time soon, but one never knows. It’s the reality of my age.” She’s not trying to be unkind but it _is_ something Daniel will have to deal with, probably sooner rather than later. Assuming he stays around. Maybe this will be the one thing that scares him off.

She’s just mulling over the panicky feeling she’s starting to get at the thought of Daniel leaving when he pushes himself up and looks down at her. His eyes are shadowed but he’s staring at her with his usual devotion. It makes her breath catch in her throat as it always does. She never thought she’d have this twice in her life.

“I love you.” He says into the space between them. “I love you for as long as I have you.”


End file.
